Aquí y ahora
by Hey Darling
Summary: Y el tiempo se detuvo aquella tarde...
1. Aquí y Ahora

**Naruto no me pertenece, la historia es mía, nació de una tarde nublada mientras bebo un cafe frío.**

 **Aquí y ahora**

 **Parte 1**

-No pensé que fueras a venir- rompió el silencio soltando lo mas coherente que pudo formular.

Su acompañante, quien sin saber muy bien que hacer, encrespo las manos nervioso y con torpeza alejo una silla haciendo un ruido seco que llamo la atención de los presentes para sentarse aun mas nervioso consciente de ello. Cruzo las manos sobre la mesa, humedeció instintivamente sus labios mientras evitaba encontrarse con su mirada. La incomodidad que intentaba ocultar inútilmente era mas notoria en el temblor ligero de sus dedos. Parecía que todos ahí lo miraban, en realidad nadie le prestaba tanta atención como ella, la chica de cabello rosa que estaba sentada enfrente y que increíblemente no era consciente de la extraña actitud de su invitado, ¿Por qué? Pues ella estaba aún mas nerviosa que él, pero lo ocultaba mucho mejor, enfocada en sus propias acciones.

-¿Cuanto tiempo, he?- volvió a hablar, ignorando el hecho de que el rubio no hacia mas que mirar hacia la ventana, ella por su parte hacia todo lo posible por enfocar su mirada en el cafe frío que sostenía con ambas manos, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, como si fuera repentinamente el objeto mas interesante del mundo.

Entonces el la miró, sus ojos chocaron, verde contra azul, gritando lo que sus almas guardaban desde hacia años. Nadie dijo nada. Analizando, aprovechando la guardia baja del otro se devoraron con la mirada, escudriñaron hasta el mas ínfimo detalle de sus rostros, y al mismo tiempo rompieron el contacto moviéndose visiblemente incomodos.

-¿Va a pedir algo joven?- dio un brinco de sorpresa que no paso desapercibido causando una ligera curva en los labios rosas de la chica.

-Un café… un café negro- su voz, tal como la recordaba.

La pelirroja se relajo -No has cambiado- acomodo su mejilla en la palma extendida, acomodándose para analizarlo libremente.

-¿Tú crees?– fue la primera vez que le habló directamente.

–¿Cómo has estado?– murmuro tiernamente sin dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos azules y cabello rubio eran hermosos, aún más de como los recordaba.

-De maravilla- sonrió cambiando su cuerpo de posición, luchando por parecer tan cómodo como ella, inútilmente.

-No recuerdo que te gustara el café negro-

-No me gusta- respondió con un toque de frialdad, queriendo poner una barrera en los recuerdos de ambos. -La leche que usan en esta cafeteria es demasiado dulce-

-Si, lo comprobé- le mostró el café, ante su actitud fría decidió inconscientemente solo ir al grano-Supongo que… solo quieres saber por que te pedi que vinieras-

-En realidad si- su voz era un duro estruendo ahora, su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos ahora de un azul profundo eran simplemente indescriptibles.

-No es mi intención hacerte perder el tiempo- habló regalándole una mirada adolorida

-Entonces no lo hagas- la dureza de sus palabras la golpeaban a tal grado que sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, pero no podia hacerlo, no podia.

-Pues estarás muy decepcionado cuando te lo diga- se rio tristemente mientras frotaba los nudillos de su mano derecha contra sus labios, intentando acomodar las palabras correctas, después de todo, ¿Cuando lo volvería a ver? Probablemente nunca más.

-No entiendo por que haces esto- su café recién llegaba, el pretexto perfecto para entretenerse en algo mas que en los labios de la chica.

-No tienes que entenderlo, esto lo hago por mi- ahora ella era quien lo perforaba con la mirada. -Simplemente quería verte, saber que fuiste real- el rubio movió la cabeza molesto.

-¿Por que haces esto? 5 años después, ¿Por qué complicas todo?-

-Tú sabes por que, me conoces mejor que nadie- ya no había gestos, inseguridades, solamente dolor, un dolor palpable, pero ni uno ni otro sabia que ambos sentían el mismo dolor, de la misma forma que hace 5 años.

-¿Es esto uno de tus trucos psicológicos donde tienes que cerrar tus jodidos círculos emocionales para seguir adelante?-

-Quizá…-sus ojos lo miraban tan fijamente que él no pudo sostener la mirada. -El trabajo me trajo hasta aquí y pensé que sería buena idea visitar a un viejo amigo- sonrió sarcástica.

-No llegamos ni a ser eso- se rio respondiendo a su sarcasmo.

Sakura lo miro, temerosa -Te amaba- Su cuerpo se tenso y su respiración se agito bruscamente.

-No quiero saberlo- gruño con la mandíbula tensa.

-No me interesa si quieres saberlo o no- se acercó a el por sobre la mesa -no me interesa tampoco si yo fui algo para ti, no me interesa lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, solo vine a decirte esto- se puso de pie enseguida -Te ame, y solo quería verte al menos una vez y saber que fuiste real- se acomodo su pequeño bolso negro -vas a tener que pagar tu café- fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de salir. Naruto se frotó las cienes y luego los ojos, rojos a punto de llorar. Se puso de pie después de dejar el dinero de su cafe.

Corrió tras ella y antes de que pudiera subirse a un autobús le gritó.

-¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?- Los pasajeros los miraron junto a otros que iban transitando por la calle. Sakura se giró sorprendida y el chofer del autobús con todas las ganas de saber que pasaría decidió mejor marcharse y seguir haciendo su trabajo.

-Era lo mejor, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo con ello- camino hacia el sin acercarse demasiado.

-Yo no lo estaba- se señalo así mismo mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

-Siempre creí que irías a verme-

-Siempre creí que tu lo harías, pero deje de esperarte años atrás- Sakura ahora no podia detener sus palabras ni el llanto que las acompañaba.

-No quería venir a incomodarte, solo quería verte, poder…- extendió su mano hacia su mejilla sin tocarla cerrándola en el aire. -Tocarte- Naruto temblaba, la miraba y su respiración se agitaba revoloteando y destruyendo su interior, tomo su mano y la acerco a su mejilla, su actitud aun fría confundía a la pelirosa, pero su inequívoco gesto de necesidad le dio el valor para abrazarlo finalmente.

Estaban ahí, sintiendo el calor del otro, lamentando el dolor del otro sin saber que mas hacer.

Naruto se acerco a su oido, aspirando el aroma a cerezo de su cabello -Tengamos esa cita que siempre soñamos… - susurró, y así fue… desde ese momento la gruesa barrera que antes los separaba cayo hecha pedazos. Y regresaron a sus años de adolescencia, sin siquiera intentarlo.

Fueron al parque donde los niños divertidos los miraban de vez en cuando, no se tomaban si quiera las manos, solo disfrutaban la compañía del otro, se rieron cuando Sakura tiro su helado por accidente, olvidando su trágico encuentro.

Entraron a un cine callejero que había comenzado hacia mas de media hora. Se colaron hasta enfrente y aplaudieron al terminar una vieja película que no entendieron por que estaba en francés. Ignoraron al encargado cuando les pregunto.

-Parlez-vous français?

-pas- respondió Sakura con un pésimo acento, volados se fueron mientras se reían.

Llegaron a una enorme plaza cuando las nubes en el cielo amenazaban con soltar su furia.

La fuente que pronto seria apagada aun bailaba al compas de una melodía de fondo. Sakura se saco los zapatos y jalando a Naruto comenzaron a bailar.

-Eres pésimo bailarín- sonrió

-lo sabias, y aun así, estoy aquí contigo- se miraron eternamente mientras el agua de la fuente que antes los bañaba era reemplazada por la lluvia. Todos corrieron a refugiarse, todos menos ellos que no tenían ya mucho que perder.

No dejaron de mirarse un solo instante, cuando los primeros truenos retumbaron ambos despertaron de su ensimismamiento. Corrieron a la par, Sakura recordó su bolso y corrió hacia el casi resbalándose. Ambos se rieron y corrieron, Naruto la guiaba, llegaron a un amplio estacionamiento, y busco su auto entre los pocos que quedaban. Entraron apresurados. La gente asustada refugiándose en sus casa o negocios no hacían falta en la calle. No en ese momento. Mojados y agitados se miraron nuevamente, fue Naruto quien la tomo del cabello y la acerco a el desesperado buscando ansioso ese añorado beso. Mismo que los llevo a la locura total. Se sacaron la ropa con prisa y con amor, el rubio devoraba sus pechos ahora desnudos y fríos por la humedad mientras ella montada sobre el acariciaba sus hebras doradas con desesperación y deseo. Naruto apretó sus nalgas cuando sintió que ella se había entregado a alguien mas. La lleno con fuerza y dolor. Disfrutando y lamentando todos los años perdidos.

La llevo a su hotel y en silencio se despidieron, como si aquella tarde mágica jamas hubiera existido.

Cuando Sakura entro al hotel Naruto fue consciente de que no tenia nada de ella, mas que los recuerdos y aquella tarde, se fue a su departamento y lloró, despertó dos horas después por el timbre de su celular.

 _Mensaje._

"Naru-kun, vendrás por mi al trabajo? Es tarde, besos, te quiero :) " Naruto trago saliva mas nervioso que en toda su vida, respondió con los dedos temblorosos.

"No podré llegar, cosa del trabajo" Nunca le había mentido a su novia, se sintió fatal.

"Hable con Shikamaru, me dijo que saliste…"

"Así fue, luego te cuento" lanzo su celular con fuerza, se llevo las manos a la cabeza desesperado y se sentó a la orilla de su cama. Se perdió en la hermosa vista que la ventana le ofrecía.

 **Fin parte 1**

 **En el proximo capítulo se aclararan muchas cosas, si no es que todo.**

 **Hola sujetillos perdidos, ¿Cómo les va? Yo aquí deslindándome un poco de mis actividades para escribir este one shot que se me acaba de ocurrir. Si leyeron "Susurros del Mar" sabrán que posiblemente… muy posiblemente se parecen. Me gusta mantener ese estilo de narrativa pero en una historia larga se me complica.**

 **Se que están pensando "por que no te pones a terminar tus otros fics" o "aaah mira, dice que no tiene tiempo y aquí esta escribiendo un fic en lugar de que actualize" pues si, soy una descarada :D jajaja. La verdad es que cuando hago una pausa es por que necesito inspiración. Esta historia salió así solita, no tuve que pensarla mucho. Espero comprendan :(**

 **Si les gusto denle manita arriba… espera, eso es en youtube. Vale, si te gusto (o no) déjame un review porfaaaaa, así sabré que te interesa la continuación. Aclarando un punto aquí, solo tendrá dos capítulos y posiblementeeeee un epilogo. Probablemente termine hoy el proximo capítulo.**


	2. Para siempre

**"-" dialogos en persona.**

 **"""" mensages de texto y llamadas**

 **Para Siempre**

 **Parte 2**

El agua caliente amanciguaba sus músculos antes tensos y calmaba sus alocados pensamientos le daba una paz fugaz que necesitaba. Habían pasado unas horas solamente y su mundo se había desmoronado tan fácilmente, salió del baño sintiendo crecer nuevamente la angustia al encontrarse con su ropa aún mojada en el piso. Uno tras otro, cada detalle de aquella mujer lo embriagaba, era culpable, si, pero no podia parar de evocar cada gesto, cada caricia, estaba confundido y nervioso. Podia asegurar sin miedo a equivocarse que nunca había experimentado esas emociones que ahora lo hacían desconocerse de si mismo. Buscando una fuga para esos pensamientos tomo su celular ignorando los mil mensajes que tenia y marco.

"¿Todo bien?" habló una voz con atisbo de preocupación.

"No"

"¿Qué sucede, te he mandado mil mensajes, Hinata me ha estad…" el rubio interrumpió.

"La cague" soltó sin siquiera pensarlo.

"Me estas asustando, dime que paso"

"¿Recuerdas aquella chica que conocí por internet?" hubo un momento de silencio.

"Si… la recuerdo, pensé que ese tema ya era agua pasada"

"Lo era… Shikamaru, hoy la vi" el silencio reino nuevamente seguido de un extraño ruido.

"Bueno, es normal que te sientas así, estuvieron "juntos" recalco esta ultima palabra con ironía. "¿Cuanto? ¿3 años?" Naruto hizo un silencio pesado y largo. "No solamente la viste cierto…"

"Me acosté con ella" lo dejó caer, tan pesado como era, sabiendo que sus propias palabras no eran del todo ciertas, nadie puede acostarse en un coche para hacer el amor, al menos no el, simplemente no sabia como llamarlo sin sonar como un patan pero tampoco como el infiel que era.

"Bueno" el interlocutor después de un suspiro sonoro y pesado continuó. "Tranquilo, a veces pasa… no te negare que me sorprende de ti…" decidió mejor guardarse sus palabras " pero ¿Se ira? ¿Cierto?"

"Tengo entendido que vino por trabajo" musito bajo "Bueno Naruto…" interrumpió nuevamente "Tu secreto esta guardado conmigo, solamente puedo aconsejarte que no la vuelvas a ver y ya esta, si se va mejor para todos" la repentina tranquilidad con la que hablaba era tan misteriosa y perturbadora, cualquiera pensaría que hablaba de football o algo mas trivial, pero si alguien conocía a Shikamaru era Naruto, podia sentir la preocupación y su forzado desinterés en el tema como una alarma roja sonando sobre su cabeza. "¡Di algo carajo!" grito en voz baja sacando a Naruto de su ensimismamiento.

"Sera lo mejor, lo olvidare" colgó el teléfono con un vacío monumental naciendo en la boca de su estomago, cerró los ojos y por un minuto pudo desaparecer la imagen de la pelirosa desnuda sobre su cuerpo, se maldijo internamente y abrió sus mensajes.

"Naruto-kun, estoy preocupada, marcame" era el ultimo de la decena de mensajes.

"Hola princesa" se maldijo a si mismo con rabia. "Ya en casa?" El mensaje no demoro ni 3 segundos en llegar.

"Ya en casa, todo bien?"

"Todo bien, disculpa que no fuera por ti, estoy cansado ire a dormir, te amo" Sintió asco de si mismo, apago su celular y nuevamente cayó dormido con un gran peso encima.

Por reflejo abrió los ojos, miró el reloj digital de la pared, 5.00 am en punto, junto a los números azules aparecía una nube con gruesas gotas debajo indicando el pronostico del tiempo, llovería. Gloriosos segundos en que su mente aun estaba dormida. Se puso de pie y en automático, como todas las mañanas se preparaba para ir al trabajo, buscó su celular y al verlo apagado los recuerdos lo golpearon tan duro que se dejo caer al borde de la cama con el celular aun apagado.

 _"Todo estará bien"_ se convenció a si mismo y se sobo las cienes, gesto muy recurrente de un día a otro.

Encendió el celular y dejó que los mensajes y correos llegaran como ola mientras se vestía, caminó con pesadez sobre el piso de mármol casi deslizándose mientras su parte consciente se preguntaba a si misma el por que de tanto malestar, su inconsciente por otra parte le gritaba la razón, pero el se negaba a escuchar, como años antes, así era mejor. Temía revisar su celular y no ver un mensaje de ella, pero eso el no lo sabia.

No lo había, pero de entre todos los mensajes destacaba uno que no tenia añadido, una lada de otro continente, enseguida la reconoció, ansioso por ver el mensaje con ilusión se decepciono cuando comenzó a leer para luego sorprenderse.

"Hola Naruto, no me conoces, obviamente, vivimos prácticamente al otro lado del mundo, pero no es por ello que te habló, soy Ino, una amiga muy cercana a Sakura, no me preguntes de donde saque tu numero, Sakura no me ha dicho a donde fue ni con quien, se muy bien cuando miente y justo ahora lo esta haciendo, se que esta en tu ciudad, y no se que diablos fue a hacer ahí a unos días de su boda, estoy preocupada, si sabes de ella contactame" Sus ojos y su corazón comenzaron a doler sin siquiera pedirle permiso, rápidamente escribió.

"Ayer la via, esta bien, creí que venia por cosas de trabajo"

"La viste, que paso?"

"Eso deberías preguntárselo a ella" Inconscientemente estaba furioso con Ino por haberle dado la que seria una de las peores noticias de su vida. Pero esto, claro esta, el no lo sabia, simplemente respondía dejándose guiar por sus impulsos.

"Lo hare, gracias" Destruido completamente se fue al trabajo. No recibió un mensaje más hasta entrada la tarde.

"Hablé con ella… enserio? mira Naruto, no quiero entrar en detalles, se la historia tan rara que hubo entre los dos, vi a mi amiga llorar meses por ti y nunca tuviste el valor de buscarla, ayer solo se ven y se acuestan, no me interesa, no se que te dijo ella, pero aún te ama, y si fue a buscarte es por que NO SE QUIERE CASAR. Quería un motivo aparte de las infidelidades de su novio para mandar todo al carajo. Su avión sale en 20 minutos, si significo algo para ti en el pasado o ahora, no la dejes ir."

Enseguida marcó desesperado el numero de Sakura pero mandaba a buzón.

Aún te ama… Aún te ama… esas palabras lo hicieron moverse sin pensar, corrió prácticamente de la oficina ante la vista extraña de todos, incluso de Shikamaru a quien había evitado toda la mañana. Corrió directo a su automóvil y salió como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo al aeropuerto, dejo el coche en la entrada y sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse subió las escaleras eléctricas de dos en dos, divisó a la encargada de verificar los boletos pero no había nadie, no había fila ni próximas salidas. El avión había despegado hace ya media hora. Se quedo mirando el vidrio enorme que dividía el edificio de los enormes aviones, cuantas noches de su juventud no soñó poder tener el dinero para pagarse un boleto de avión que lo llevara a ella… eran tan jóvenes y soñadores, alimentando un amor imposible para su edad… su celular vibró y enseguida sonó una melodía.

"Hinata"

"Dime que sucede, esto es demasiado extraño"

"Lo siento Hinata, mereces a alguien mejor" Colgó, sintiéndose el patan que era. Sacó su cartera y se dirigió a la caja.

-Un boleto para Estados Unidos-

 **Fin**

 **Supongo que el capítulo anterior fue un poco confuso pero estoy segura que aqí se aclaran muchas dudas pero se puede decir que este es el final. Tengo ya en mente el epilogo pero estare trabajando en el en el transcurso de la semana, aún no se si dejar la historia tal cual esta.**

 **Saludos gente bonita!**


	3. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

-Sakura, Sakura Haruno- pregunte al señor que parecía ser su vecino.

-Salió hace una hora más o menos- miró su reloj de mano con descuido –Creo que iban a la iglesia- me miró con una sonrisa vaga mientras mi corazón se detenía en el tiempo, justo después de que pronunciara esas palabras. Con poca coherencia le pregunté donde estaba la iglesia, él por su parte mirándome con desconfianza me indico calles más adelante, le agradecí cuando mis pies tocaron la acera de la calle, y sin detenerme corrí.

...

Justo en este preciso momento me pregunto, mientras la miró tan hermosa con su vestido blanco, aferrándose al brazo de su padre.

 _¿Quién soy yo para irrumpir en su vida?_

Su cabello adornado con grandes ondas rosadas parecen hermosas y extravagantes flores.

Sonríe a los invitados nerviosa, no pierdo un solo detalle de su lindo rostro.

Me quedé sin aliento, un nudo irrompible se formó en mi garganta.

...

A lo lejos vi la iglesia, no me detuve a observar, pero al mismo tiempo fue como si cada detalle de ese mismo instante se hubiera grabado por siempre en mi memoria, corrí sin pensar en nada más que en ella y un nosotros.

...

Ahora estaba aquí, y había tantas preguntas, tanto que no sabía de ella…. ¿Quién era yo para meterme en su vida de esta forma? No era nadie, pero ella lo era todo para mí.

...

Entré abriendo las puertas de la iglesia de golpe para encontrarme con cada banca vacía y una luz oscura reinando sobre el lugar.

-Hija por favor recapacita- Habló una voz que no pude distinguir, me acerque nervioso.

-No mamá… no puedo casarme… lo siento- su voz, rota por un sentimiento desconocido, la distinguí claramente.

-No puedes cancelar la boda a un dia de…-

Entonces me vio. La vi llevarse las manos al rostro y empezar a llorar. No se acercó a mí, solo se quedó ahí tiritando. Me acerque y sin prestar atención a los otros dos presentes la abracé.

-Pero… ¿tú quién eres?- su madre me miró, probablemente, no lo sé. -¿Sakura?- miró a su hija que no decía una sola palabra solo me aprisionaba fuerte contra su cuerpo menudo.

-Viniste….- susurró contra mi pecho, su voz rota por el llanto me encogió el corazón.

-perdóname por no venir antes, perdóname por no tener el valor de venir a buscar lo que más amaba en la vida- la acerque más a mí, queriendo guardarla por siempre entre mis brazos.

Su padre que hasta ese momento no había dicho una sola palabra se limitó a salir de la iglesia furioso seguido por su esposa.

...

Entonces me miró. Y fue como si todas las piezas del rompecabezas que era mi vida se acomodaran justo en aquella mirada esmeralda.

Cuando llegó hasta a mi sabía que jamás, por nada del mundo, volvería a dejarla ir.

¿Quién era yo? No sabía mi lugar en el mundo hasta ese momento, frente al altar, junto a la mujer que amo. Ahora lo sabía. Yo era su esposo.

Paso poco tiempo para que nuestras vidas se acomodaran, antes de casarnos todo a nuestro alrededor se tambaleo pero juntos pudimos sostenerlo, no pude prever que su ex prometido querría matarme pero afortunadamente no paso más que de un solo golpe. Sentía que lo merecía pero después de saber que el la engañaba no pude hacer nada mejor que regresárselo. Sus padres me odiaron desde el primer momento, pero paso poco tiempo para que sin siquiera darme cuenta habían aceptado mi presencia en su hogar.

A nuestra boda solo llegaron pocos conocidos de mi parte, entre ellos mi tutor Jirayia, quien había sido mi figura paterna desde siempre, y pocos amigos que pudieron pedir permiso para faltar a sus trabajos.

A mi, pues… a mi me corrieron de mi trabajo, ¿Qué podía esperar? El dueño de la empresa era el padre de Hinata. No pasó mucho tiempo para que encontrara uno nuevo en Nueva York, uno mucho mejor por fortuna, gracias a ello pude comprar la casa que siempre soñamos a los pocos años de casados, ya que después de nuestros dos primeros hijos sabíamos que podía venir un tercero.

Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan pleno, feliz y dichoso. Ver a mis hijos correr hacia mi después del trabajo, acostarnos los cuatro a ver series los domingos por la tarde hasta el anochecer, ir de campamento a las afueras a la ciudad cada verano, esperar hasta altas horas de la noche para meter seguro a la puerta y amarnos en silencio cada noche.

¿Qué más podía un hombre pedir?

Ella llegó a mi vida a robarme todo, y ahora era yo quien se lo quitaba a ella. Le robaba sus noches, sus mañanas, le robaba suspiros cada madrugada cuando teníamos ganas y fuerza para amarnos a escondidas de nuestros hijos.

Mentiría si les dijera que todo era perfecto…. Pero también les mentiría si les dijera que no. Ella con su sonrisa hacía de todo lo malo algo maravilloso, de cada problema una oportunidad y de cada lucha una victoria.

 **FIN DEL EPÍLOGO**

 **Gracias por sus ánimos y sus lindos reviews.** **Oficialmente esta corta historia llega a su fin. ¿Quién no ama los finales felices?**

 **Si se dieron cuenta el principio esta dividido en dos tiempos, el presente y el pasado. Uno es donde ella esta en la iglesia cancelando la boda y el otro es cuando se están casando, obviamente lo hice a propósito para que pensaran que Sakura se iba a casar con Sasuke XD. Espero que hayan caído .-.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Niche R.C**

 **Liacc993**

 **YumYum**

 **KSee**

 **Aquí tienen el epílogo**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Historias en las que trabajo actualmente.**

 **Tú, yo y el destino. (NaruSaku)**

 **Inuyasha: Ai No Zokuhen (Inuyasha)**

 **Detenida indefinidamente: El precio de soñar (Fairy Tail)**

 **Y próximamente "Hay que proteger a la reina" Será NaruSaku pero algo mas como NaruSakuSasukeHina (¿?) jaja, no se si eso existe, pero la trama sera un poco compleja, habrá de todo pero la historia ira en torno a Sakura y Naruto. es una historia larga, ya tengo la trama y algunos capítulos, me estoy tomando mi tiempo para asentar las bases. Se situara en un mundo alterno ni el real ni el de Naruto, mas como en la era medieval creada en mi imaginación.**

 **Sin más me despido.**


End file.
